


When Oceans Meet: A Larry Stylinson AU

by kissystyles



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Fluff and Angst, M/M, Original Character(s), Originally Posted Elsewhere, Smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-24
Updated: 2018-07-24
Packaged: 2019-06-15 20:37:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,075
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15421104
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kissystyles/pseuds/kissystyles
Summary: Deception, Sin, Secrets, Waves, and Mystery. In the picturesque coastal town of Alderige Cove, not everything is as it's portrayed. Louis Tomlinson found that out quickly. After coming out as the only openly gay student, he's been constantly tormented by his neighbor Harry Styles, a gorgeous boy with a troubled past and mysterious allure. A Larry Stylinson AU.





	When Oceans Meet: A Larry Stylinson AU

**Author's Note:**

> hii, im taking a break from this fic for a while x

I awoke to sounds of angry waves thrashing violently onto the shore as I grabbed my phone to check the time. Fragmented memories from the night before swirled around in my mind. I swung the tattered blanket onto the floor, revealing my legs littered with bruises. I winced as I sat upright, feeling shooting pains in my backside.  _Oh well, I still need to stick to the routine._ I glanced at the clock which cast a neon green glow on my face.

 _4:15 am. Perfect._ I swung my feet onto the cool mahogany wood floors of my bedroom as I stumbled into my closet and put on my running attire, a pair of black running tights, matching black basketball shorts, and a heather gray tank top. I stopped at my bedtable and grabbed headphones, my cellphone, and slipped on my running shoes. 

Still half-awake, I made my way downstairs, careful not to make noise, and slipped out the back door. Immediately I was met with gusty blows of salty wind and a steady trickle of rain.  _Just how I like it._ I pulled my phone out of my pocket, plugged my headphones in, and continued down the mossy cobblestone driveway.

Surrounding me was a vast expanse of foggy, pitch black air, and sounds of choppy waves. All I could see the warm glow of a streetlight in the distance, and that's how I liked it.  _Just me and my thoughts._

I quickened my pace to a steady jog and took off through the street. I passed by several picturesque beach cottages but didn't pay any mind to them. I cut off the sidewalk onto a gravelly path which led to forest trails. My strides quickened as the tempo of the music pounding through my ears did.

 As I continued down one of the trails, and the tall pine trees flew through my peripheral vision as did the notorious overpoweringly sharp scent of the trees did, I reached my peak performance. My legs began pumping faster and faster until I was at a full sprint. I counted each breath of air I took until I reached 200.  _I'm here._

I came upon a clearing of trees on the edge of a monstrous cliff, right as the sun began to peek above the sparkling, roaring waves and fog. I sat down at the long forgotten picnic table, clasped my palms together, and watched the breathtaking view unfold in front of me as the sky turned from a dark navy to a light gray. 

I felt truly isolated for once in my life. The typical bird-filled sky was bare, due to almost unnatural brisk winds and rain. The island's lighthouse was barely visible, despite it being 3 kilometers away. 

I knew it was my cue to leave when the wind started to whip my face, and the freezing rain began to chill me to the bone.

I started my way back, pushing my body as far as I could, salty sweat droplets mixing with the rain on my forehead. The roar of the waves got louder as the road ahead of me got closer and closer. Once I passed through the edge of the forest, I slowed my pace down taking in the stillness surrounding me. 

A shadowy figure stood on the porch next to my house, and I cautiously made my way to the side of my house until they could no longer see me.

I moved the huge trash can under my window, ignoring the putrid stench of old, wet garbage. Propping myself up onto the can, I then slid my window up and shimmied through the frame until I was back in my room. I checked my watch to make sure I was on time.  _5:45 a.m. Right on time._

I reached for the well-worn towel folded neatly on my dresser and wiped the ice cold water trickling down my body. My once grey tank top was now almost black and clung to my torso leaving nothing to the imagination.

A puddle formed under me as I peeled off my soaked clothes, and chucked them into the hamper seated in the corner of my bedroom. I noticed the goosebumps prickling my skin and a deep chill which radiated through my body. Gazing into the mirror in front of me, I attentively took in every inch of my body, noting the places which had the most bruising.  I knew I had gotten completely battered last night, but I really underestimated the damage done to my body.

My legs, toned from years of morning runs, cast a sickly purple and green hue to them. Some places looking almost black from how hard they had been beaten. My back, I noticed, had gotten the worst of it. Large splotches in a vast array of colors littered my back, almost as if it were a twisted version of a Monet painting. 

I stepped as close to the mirror as possible, examining my face. My left eye was completely swollen, a nice bruise taking up a good portion of my face, and my bottom lip was split in the middle, dried blood still there, mocking me almost. 

_Wow. I look like shit._

I waited for the clock to strike 5:55 before I made my way into my pitch black bathroom and turned the shower faucet on, letting the hot water cascade down my body. 

I closed my eyes, steam surrounding me and filling up the once cold room, as I let my muscles relax into the warmth. I was in no rush, so I lazily grabbed my cock, giving it a few gentle tugs before it fully hardened, letting my mind wander towards what I need to get done today.  _His eyes, fuck._ No matter what I did the image of him and his beautiful, hate-filled jade eyes wouldn't leave my head. 

I was so caught up in the thought of him from last night, pinning me down onto the concrete of the pier's dirty back alleys, the intensity in his gaze before he knocked me out, I failed to notice my hand working faster and faster until the familiar sensation radiated throughout my body. 

I gasped at the imminent pressure building up, as I swiped my thumb over the slit of my cock until I felt the warm, sticky release all over my hand. 

_Shit._

_Even when he's not physically here, he torments my thoughts._


End file.
